A Wish For Love
by chibibaka1
Summary: When Ryoko goes to steal Washu's time and space transporter to make a wish on the dragonballs for Tenchi to love her, she realizes someone has already taken it. But who... Sasami! Tenchi-DBZ crossover. Eventual Tenchi x Sasami.
1. A Genius invention

A/N: This is my first crossover fic

A/N: This is my first crossover fic! It's also my first Tenchi Muyo story. This will eventually become Tenchi x Sasami. Enjoy and please review! This chapter has been revised from the original one posted in 2002, because I couldn't stand the horrible spelling and grammar mistakes in it.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Tenchi Muyo. I do own the TTD though!

"Yes it's complete," screamed Washu. "What is it you ask?" 'What is it? What is it?', screamed Washu's puppets A and B. "Well I'll tell you," said Washu. "It's my Time and Transporter Device, also known as the TTD for short. It can transport you to any place, dimension or time, and..."

While Washu was explaining her newest invention to her puppets, she didn't realize Ryoko was listening outside her Pseudo space door.

'_Well_', Ryoko thought with a grin, _'Washu's finally created an invention that's worth my time. I'll just "borrow" her machine and visit the Z Warriors Washu was talking about earlier when I was "accidentally" listening in. I can go there and look for that dragon radar thing to find the seven magic dragonballs and make a wish so that Tenchi will fall in love with me. We'll be together forever. _"Ha! Take that Princess Ayeka!" she whispered loudly.

After formulating her plan, Ryoko went upstairs to her room.

Back inside her pseudo lab, Washu heard a quiet knock on the suddenly appearing door.

"Come in," she yelled from her computer. "Oh hi, Sasami," said Washu.

"Hi Washu", Sasami said sweetly. "I hope I am not bothering you."

"Oh no," said Washu. "I figured you would come to me sooner or later, once you figured out you feelings for—um never mind. So, why have you come Sasami?"

"Well," started Sasami, "I've been having these dreams lately about me and Tenchi, but I don't know exactly what they mean."

"I think you do," said Washu. "I believe you have fallen for Tenchi".

"Um," said Sasami blushing.

"I have a great idea," screamed Washu. "You can use my TTD to travel to another time and dimension. There are these 7 magical balls, called the dragonballs. I heard about them from my computer and I contacted a woman named Bulma Breifs. She's a genius too. Not more than I am of course! Anyway, she explained to me that once you collect all 7, Shenron, the dragon god, comes out and will grant any two wishes you have. They have to be within his power, but from what Mrs. Breifs said, it doesn't look like we'll have any problems.

"But what would I wish for," said Sasami. "I don't want to force Tenchi to fall in love with me."

"Why don't you wish yourself to be a little older? That way he'll see you in a completely different light, and perhaps then love can grow naturally between you two.

"That's a great idea Washu. Thank you."

"Alright," said Washu enthusiastically. "Let's gets started! Time to see what my brilliant machine is made of! When you get there, tell Mrs. Briefs I sent you. She'll understand. Ready, here we go!"


	2. Too late

A Wish for Love

A/N: It's been a while, but here's Chapter 2 of 'A Wish for Love!'. I haven't watched Tenchi Muyo or Dragonball Z in a while, so I apologize if some of the characterizations are off. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope to continue with this story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Tenchi Muyo

Ryoko awoke at the crack of dawn, carefully sneaking down the stairs and into Washu's pseudo lab. '_This is perfect_,' she thought with glee and certain smugness. '_Who would have thought one of Washu's crazy inventions could bring Tenchi and me together forever!_' Ryoko suddenly got a mental image of Ayeka's expression when she heard Tenchi announce on his own accord—and it would be once the Dragonball's work their magic!—that he cannot bear the thought of hiding his true feeling any longer, and must declare his love for Ryoko and Ryoko alone. Ryoko couldn't help laughing a loud as she pictured the embarrassed and dumb founded face Ayeka would make, and the overly dramatic tantrum that would follow. "This is getting better and better," she announced softly as she opened the door to Washu's lab.

Within the lab, Washu was sound asleep after waiting all night for the expected intrusion of Ryoko into her lab to steal her ingenious invention. By this time, Sasami was already long gone, having been transported hours ago to the mysterious universe that contained the seven magic dragon balls. Washu knew that eventually Ryoko would come, but thanks to her brilliant plan and impeccable timing, she made sure Sasami had crossed over universes before Ryoko could even formulate a plan.

A door suddenly materialized from the outside, and Ryoko stepped out into the dark room with a great smile plastered on her face. She quickly glanced around to make sure Washu and her annoying puppets weren't in sight. The last thing she needed was for Washu to catch her in the act of stealing the machine and react in such a way that would, "unintentionally," wake the entire damned household. And of course, everything would be repeated twice, thanks to Washu's two stupid puppets. How would she explain what she was planning to do? She couldn't bear it if she were forced to lie to Tenchi.

Each minute of anticipation made Ryoko's heart skip. '_It's only a matter of time now_,' she thought. It only took a few seconds for the desired invention to come in sight. Its giant silver container was hard to miss, gleaming with all sorts of gadgets to calculate and track projected realities. As Ryoko continued to get closer and closer to the machine, however, a bad feeling began to wash over her. '_Something isn't right_,' she thought with skepticism. It didn't take long for her to realize what wasn't right. "Where's the machine?!" she screamed with disbelief and rage.

"Ryoko", said Washu sleepily, "keep it down will you. I'm trying to sleep here."

"Damn it, Washu. Where's the machine!"

"What machine?" said Washu innocently, using her "Little Washu" voice. She already knew how this would turn out.

Ryoko could care less now whether Washu found out about her plans or not, she just wanted answers. "The TTD!"

"Oh, you mean my new amazingly brilliant machine? It's gone."

"Gone?" Ryoko was momentarily speechless. Then something occurred to her. "Ayeka" she hissed accusingly to no one in particular.

"Nope. Wasn't her."

"Then why the hell is your machine gone?!" Ryoko was infuriated, even though at the moment, she had no reason to be. There was no knowledge that the TTD was stolen with the same intent she had. Washu's next words, however, confirmed that it wasn't too far off.

"Are you that self-absorbed, Ryoko?" Washu said in a quiet, normal tone. "You and Ayeka are not the only ones who are in love with Tenchi.

"What are you talking about?" Ryoko thought about her words and implications, but had no idea what Washu was talking about. Of course it was just herself and Ayeka who loved Tenchi like that. Everyone in the household cares for and loves Tenchi, but not the way she did.

Just as Ryoko was about to continue her barrage of questions, Ayeka came bursting through the otherwise non-existing door. "Is Sasami in here?" she said urgently.

"No," Ryoko answered, somewhat annoyed. "We're in the middle of something, Ayeka. Go look for her somewhere else."

"But she's not anywhere," replied Ayeka. "I've looked all over for her, even outside, and this is the only place I haven't checked. She mentioned something yesterday about talking with Washu and something important she needed to do—if only I paid more attention. Ryo-oh-ki seems to be missing too."

Both Ryoko and Ayeka turned to Washu, who suddenly started whistling some made up nonchalant tune.

"Don't tell me…" Ryoko began. "Sasami's the one who took your machine to that magical universe!"

(Dragonball Z universe)

Sasami was both excited and nervous as she looked around her new surroundings. "Can you believe it Ryo-oh-ki? We're really here!" Ryo-oh-ki meowed happily in response.

And so a new adventure begins.


End file.
